MHA: The Elemental Immortal
by Myherogal22
Summary: This is a story about our favorite Class Rep and a Oc who doesn't know what to do with herself... Hmmmm... What will happen?


New Oc

Name

Name: Kaye Stern

Alias: Elementia

Epithet: Special K

Personal Description

.Birthday: August 6

.Age: 22

.Gender: Female

.Height: 5'5"

.Hair Color: Black-brown with a reddish tint

.Eye Color: Green with a hazel touch

.Quirk: Immortality

Status

.Status: Alive

.Birthplace: United States

.Family: Unnamed Father (deceased)

Unnamed Mother (deceased)

Unnamed Younger Sister (deceased)

Unnamed Grandparents (deceased)

.Occupation: Class 1-A's Therapist; Student

.Affiliation: UA

.Team(s): Team Todoroki; Team Bakugo

.Fighting Style: Any

Other Information

.Appearance: Kaye Stern is a medium-short young woman who has naturally curly and medium-short black-brown hair and green-hazel eyes. She wears light-absorption glasses.

Kaye's hero costume consists of a green and white short-sleeved t-shirt underneath a long-sleeved green shirt.

She wears the short-sleeved shirt underneath just in case she gets too hot wearing the long one and needs to take it off.

She also wears medium-length blue jeans with long socks to go with it, as well as black laceless slip-on tennis shoes.

Also, Kaye may look like she's physically not fit, but in reality she is! Kaye has a passion for working out while listening to music!

.Personality: At first glance, you can write Kaye off as stand-offish and reserved because she's usually got her nose in a book or playing on her electronics, but in reality she is quite likeable! She is kind and caring!

She's definetly a one-of-a-kind person and a unique individual, because she always looks to help others out, even if they don't ask for it or need it! You can always count on her to be there for you, on your good days and bad days!

Kaye tends to take everything a bit too seriously and literally, so she overreacts a bit dramatically and can blow stuff out of proportion. Because of this, she has a habit of talking over others when they are explaining something, or just things in general. On specific topics she gets extremely judgemental and jumps to conclusions quite easily, and is not easily swayed unless proven otherwise.

All of this adds up to her being unpredictable and you can't know how she will react to certain things, so you might have to take notes (mentally and literally in some cases!) and be careful about what you talk about when around her!

However, Kaye always means well on everything she says and does. She also keeps promises and can never be swayed to tell anyone anything, but it doesn't mean she is immune to gossip! She can be dragged into gossiping without even realising it! But most of the stuff is minor in comparison.

Kaye also does her very best to not curse, but this goal is futile when she becomes very annoyed or angry about certain topics (ex: politics; bullying; being told to do something what she already knows how to do; the news; when she feels like someone has wronged the ones she cares about or even herself at times; talking about her past friends, ect.).

She despises it when common sense alludes others, so she will unknowingly hurt someone's feelings when pointing it out. She also lacks the feeling of sympathy and empathy, mostly because she has a difficult time of pinpointing the two and how to react with them. This makes her seem callous, rude, or unfeeling during certain situations.

Kaye has a mild case of Asperger's Syndrome and can display traits of Bipolar Disorder, such as: stuttering, laughing at inappropriate times and situations, picking at her fingernails or toenails as well as peeling off skin and making herself bleed (although this seems to be more of a lifelong habit for only when she is deep in thought, nervous, and unawareness), and excessive random moments and movements.

Kaye has a habit of trying to follow all rules to a T because she just doesn't want to get into trouble, and she doesn't like others to get into trouble as well, so she will usually give people warnings to help them out in the long run. Unfortunately for her, this has consistently failed to help others out, so she will only call someone out if she believes they will listen and take her advice! Also, if they deserve it!

This also applies to her helping others out, because, while Kaye has a good heart and good intentions, she's not about to have her good nature taken for granted! She's always believed that if someone needs her help, then they have to show her they deserve it, otherwise she will always politely decline with an honest excuse!

Kaye hates to do this, because in her eyes she is "lying" to them, and she despises liers and lying to others is wrong! Kaye strives to always do the right thing, even if it means that she inwardly berates herself, driving her self-esteem lower and lower.

Kaye has confidence, there is no doubt about that, but when it comes to fighting or confronting someone, she chickens out and refrains from doing so. Kaye is, to be blunt, terrified of any sort of violence and confrontation, this is why she isolates herself off from everyone and stays away from people in general.

Kaye is also terrified of making friends, as her past is full of friends' betrayal and cut-off relationships and communications! She doesn't want to go through heartbreak and loneliness, so she restrains herself to become close with anyone she meets, therefore her closed-off persona!

Even though she tells others to not dwell on the past, she is the most hypocritical person you will ever come across because all she ever does is go back to thinking of her past! However, she does this to keep herself sane and to not lose her humanity.

Like her love interest Tenya Iida, Kaye also thrives to keep herself organized and clean as possible, but unlike him, she doesn't hold others to the same standard.

She accepts everyone as they are and doesn't judge anyone for anything, family-wise or past-wise. This is, of course, if they prove her otherwise. Kaye's main weakness is that she gives others too many chances to redeem thenselves, so karma can come back and hit her when she's not expecting it!

She doesn't hold grudges for anyone; if anything, she will only hold onto her anger until she forgets about what made her mad in the first place, which she does tend to forget things quite easily, such as navigation and directions for example. She has to write down information to actually remember most things!

Kaye is very humble and knows when to admit her mistakes and shortcomings, she even makes jokes about everything that is wrong with her! However, she takes apologizing to a whole other level: she apologizes even if it's not her fault in the first place!

Kaye is also someone who doesn't like to hurt people, even on accident! So vengeance and hunting down someone of any sort doesn't even cross her mind and is out of the question! Kaye is honorable and values fair play as well, so if someone is cheating be prepared for a verbal lashing! She also takes offense to manipulation of any sort, even if it's not her being manipulated directly!

Bullying and teasing is also a huge red button for her. She personally might not care if she is being teased or bullied, but if someone else is, she will take matters into her own hands to punish those who are doing so!

Knowing the pain of being bullied herself, Kaye wants to be a hero so she can help others who have been or are being bullied cope and express themselves openly, so this issue can be addressed and not sugar-coated to the fullest extent of the law!

However, Kaye's mental and physical health have always been drawbacks when enrolling into any hero schools, because she always enlists herself as quirkless. She does so for many reasons as well...

Abilities

.Psycological Skills: Kaye is always willing to let others vent or just talk to her about anything that is on their mind, making her a huge asset to students who have mental challenges. Kaye became the Therapist of Class 1-A after she was interviewed by Eraserhead, All Might, Present Mic, and Midnight.

Quirk

.Immortality: Kaye's quirk is such a rare one that anyone who has evil or bad intentions would kill for. This is why she always enlists herself as Quirkless to schools; it's because she is terrified of being found out and tortured and/or captured. Some might think of it as a one-in-a-million quirk to possess, and they are right.

Super Moves/Abilites

.Invulnerabilty: Being invulnerable might sound cool, but in reality, it's not! If Kaye is hit while in this state by blunt attacks, she still feels the pain the attacks cause! The only upside to this is that her pain tolerance is inhumanely high!

.Immunity: Being immune to every substance that comes in contact with her is all good and well, but it comes with a price: depending on the toxicity of the substance, Kaye's pain tolerance in this form fluctuates (low toxicity= not much pain; medium toxicity= pain levels bouce all over the place; and high toxicity= extreme pain).

.Invisibilty: Going into this form is quite easy for Kaye. She can do this with little to no effort whatsoever with no consequences.

.Immobilty: Becoming immobile is a technique that Kaye despises. Not only does it have her stop breathing entirely, she cannot defend herself or others in this form. This is a last resort for her to use if she is ever alone and in danger.

.Elemental Generation: With this, Kaye can generate any element she desires with no consequences or cost to her health. She likes to use this technique a lot.

.Elemental Manipulation: With this, Kaye can only manipulate elemental-based quirks. However, she has to be granted permission to do so. The other downside to this is that she risks the owner's life force draining, so she doesn't like to use this technique very much.

.Elemental Creation: With this, Kaye can create anything with any element she desires. However, this ability comes with a price: pain that lasts for how long she has to create the element. (Ex: if she creates an element for 1 minute, she suffers pain for 1 minute afterward)

.Elemental Absorption: With this, Kaye can "eat" any element she desires. However, this ability comes with a price: depending on the day she uses the element, she can get sick for a certain number of hours (Ex: Sunday= 1 hour; Monday; 2 hours; Tuesday= 3 hours; Wednesday= 4 hours; Thursday= 5 hours; Friday= 6 hours; and Saturday= 7 hours).

.Elemental Control: With this, Kaye can control any element she desires. However, the longer she controls the element for, the more it becomes more complicated and and unstable. This makes controlling the element harder, thus having her to exert herself to the brink of collapse or exhaustion. She will not use this technique unless there is no other option.

.Enhanced Senses: This includes all of her senses being maximized to it's fullest potential, making her senses go into overdrive. Sight, smell, hearing, taste, touch and awareness.

.Enhanced Combat: This includes all her physical features being maximized to it's fullest potential. Strength, Agility, Dexterity, Flexibility, and Durability.

.Enhanced Mentality: This incudes all her mental capabilities and capacity being maximized to it's fullest potential. Accuracy, Intelligence, Wits, Navigation, Persuasion, Induction and Memory.

.ESP (Extra-Sensory Perception): This includes: Projection, Telepathy, Premonition, Prediction,Possession, Intuition, Clairvoyance, and Detection.

Other Tidbits

.Kaye's name in Japanese means "keeper of the keys" and/or "pure".

.Kaye likes to study.

.Kaye loves to draw and create her own anime or cartoon characters.

.Kaye is Christian.

.Kaye's diet is absolutely terrible (amazing she hasn't died yet! Her secret to being skinny is... Working out all the time?)

.Kaye's favorite color is green, because her birthstone is Peridot.

.Her birthday is before Tenya Iida's.

.Kaye's love interest is Tenya Iida.

.Kaye is best friends with Izuku Midoriya, Eijiro Kirishima, Denki Kaminari, Shoto Todoroki, and Katsuki Bakugo. Her other social group includes: Momo Yaoyarozu, Ochoco Uraraka, Tokoyami Fumikage, Kyoka Jiro, Mezo Shoji, Mina Ashido, Hanta Sero, and Tsuyu Asui.

.Kaye has a fear of all bugs, insects snakes and reptiles.

.She also has a slight fear of heights.

.Kaye loves dogs and cats.

.Kaye gets tired easily and is hot-natured.

.Kaye has mild pollen-related and smoke allergies.

.Her favorite season is Autumn/Fall.

.Her favorite holidays are Thanksgiving and Christmas... And her birthday.

.Kaye has a driver's license. Her car is a Toyota 2003 Echo.

.She has a Nintendo 3ds and her only games she plays are Pokemon ones.


End file.
